deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mogturmen
If you've clicked this link in error, you may have been looking for this: User:Mogturmen If not, then leave a message and I'll try to help out the best that I can. -Mogturmen 04:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hey there. Thanks for helping me out. The I.P. Address is the I.P. for the school that I go to, Campbellsville University. I appreciate the edit you made for Mu. I've started two wikis on Wikia: One for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and one for [http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Powerpuff Girls/''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z]. ~~LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 20:19, 1 September 2008 (EDT) Why do you come to me on the day of my daughter's wedding? Hello Mogturmen. So you want to be an admin on the Death Note Wiki, huh? Well, first off there are some things you need to know. For starters, my name is SEBASTIAN, not Bastian. Bastian just sounds stupid. Okay, you've just passed your first milestone, and now we're making progress. But you should know that being an administrator isn't as glammed up as it sounds. Sure, ever sense I've became an admin beautiful women have surrounded me every waking moment, I've won the lottery, and I've single-handed found a cure for world hunger. But those are all pale in comparison to what I like to refer to as the "''Dark Side of Wikia". You see, unlike many other wikis, this one is HUGE. I dare say we manage around 3-4 new visitors per month! It's crazy, we're even thinking about buying out Microsoft. Of course all these visits come with a lot of vandalism. Why, this one time somebody actually put a picture of Misa Amane where a picture of L originally was! It literally took us weeks to repair that. But if you still think you can handle it, I would love for you to be an administrator here. All I need is for you to answer the following question: In a battle between stupid big-headed Near and SUPER SWEET MEGA-AWESOME MELLO, who would win? Think you can figure it out? Good luck. :) --Dreamanderson 03:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Reply and such Your sarcasm is well, my friend. Definitely an 8.5, at least. And you also answered the question correctly, which I shall congratulate you for with blessings of adminship. Also, I would love to talk on MySpace; though I will admit that I don't get on that often, and I sometimes abruptly end conversations by not commenting back at inappropriate times. But if that doesn't scare you off, then feel free to add me: www.myspace.com/captainspeedy --Dreamanderson 19:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Proposal I have a proposition for you, I believe you're the person I've been looking for all this time. You see I'm a mangaka still in university and ever since the age of fourteen I've had an extreme talent for sketching and painting and also I've always had a spectacular imagination. However the issue with me is; "I like working alone and making it up alone", when i design my mangas I like to make up the cultures myself and maybe implement simple feats of existent cultures such as their architecture. Anyway if you're at the intellectual level I believe you're at, then I require your assistence when it comes to my second masterpiece named Burn which by the way is inspired by both Death Note & Bleach. I need you to help me use unique and original parts of various cultures, it's all your choice, I have no problems with rejection....-- 07:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC)